The Sad and Dramatic Story of Serenidad Riddle
by Niche Eenhoorn
Summary: Spot the Cliche! A parody on all the Mary Sues out there. Can you recognize any of the 'sue symptoms? Keep in mind that every typo, plothole, inconsistency, aberration and lack of respect towards JKR's work was made on purpose. Don't take it seriously!


The sad and dramatic story of Serenidad Riddle  
  
By Serenidad Riddle  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own all the rest.  
  
I had this story in my head for a while. I don't know where it's heading though. I think I will make votes to see if I should Kill Serena Riddle or not in the end. But Dobby and McGonagle will die for sure because I don't like them so if you are a Macgonagal fan then stop reading.  
  
Send me comments or else I will kill my self, I will! Please! R/R! Comment! Tell me if you like this! Tell me you want more of my awesome fic! NO FLAMES!  
  
Chapter 1 (a/n can't think of a better title lolz!)  
  
It was 8 in the morning when Serenidad Riddle woke up because of an insisting pecking noise on her window. She looked at it sleepily and noticed a huge owl holding a letter in its beak.  
  
Serena got up. Her wonderful, long, untangled and wavy red hair fell almost to the floor as she did so. It was as long and reached up to her ankles. She was born that way and no matter how much she cut her hair, it would always grow back the next day. (a/n: Like Harry's OMG!) Although she was only 11, her body was that of a 19 year old, with sharp curves in all the right places and a tiny 46 cm. waist and a cute little mole on her face like the one Cindy Crawford has.  
  
Serena opened the window trying hard not to break her perfectly manicured nails while doing so, and the owl swooped in, dropping the letter at her small feet and expecting a treat. Serena had never received owl post before, so she just said kindly, "thank you beautiful creature of nature, you are most kind for bringing me this strange and misterious letter."  
  
Strangely enough, the owl seemed to understand her and hooted softly, and then flew away, getting lost in the clouds that covered the Blue sky of Nashville, Tennesee, where Serenidad lived.  
  
"OMG!!!1!" serenidad said when she read the letter. "I am a witch! I knew it!"  
  
Serenidad had always felt out of place here, she new there was more to her than met the eye. She always felt like she knew things people didn't know, and sometimes she had the feeling she could read people's minds and see what they were thinking at that moment. Her being a witch explained it all! The things moving on their own accord when she was angry, the mailman's pants catching on fire when Serenidad found him peeking at her through the window... It all made perfect sense.  
  
She ran to her adoptive parents, Mr and Mrs. Aragorn. The Aragorns had adopted Serenidad when she was discovered abandoned inside a trashcan at the age of 1. No one knew anything about her real parents, and no one could explain how or why did Serenidad have a lightning bolt scar on her forehead either, she had it ever since she was found and taken to the orphanage to be adopted.  
  
When serenidad ran down, her parents looked up.  
  
"mom dad look a letter from a magic school! I can go to study there"  
  
Her parents didnt understand what was going on. They read the letter quietly. "Hagworts SChool of witchcraft and wizardry???" her mom asked, almost fainting from shock.  
  
Her dad smiled. "it also says here that the Headmaster himself will come to pick you up personally and take you to buy your books" (a/n: Serenidad is very important, cool eh?!)  
  
"cool I cant wait!"  
  
Serenidad ran out to the garden to tell all her animal friends about it. Avril, her pet butterfly, came flying to her and settled on Serenidad's hair, which had turned blueish with the sunlight. It always changed colors like that for some reason. (a/n I can't think of a reason, if you have any suggestions lemme know!)  
  
All the animals gathered around her to hear her story, for Serenidad had a very rare gift: she could speak to animals and they understood her. The only animal Serenidad ever understood back was a snake. She once maintained an interesting conversation about the weather with a cobra she found at the garden of her adoptive parents one day when she was feeling very lonely and friendless because Serenidad despite being beautiful and charming and intelligent she had very few human friends so she decided to make friends with the animals instead and it was ever since then that she befriended Avril the Butterfly and had been her faitful pet ever since. Serenidad told the animals about the letter and her going away to study at a witches' school so all the animals weeped because their beloved human friend would leave soon even Avril the Butterfly decided to give her a farewell token of appreciation and summoned about 1000 monarch butterflies that apppeared out of no where and that settled down on top of Serenidad's hair covering it completely and it looked like she had a wonderful butterfly veil.  
  
Serenidad wept with her friends and told them, with her sweet singing voice:  
  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
  
I believe that the heart will go on...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dumbledoor showed up exactly the time he had announced.  
  
"ah, Serenidad Riddle, we meet at last." he said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hello sir" Serenidad replied shily. She didn't want to look at Dumbledore in the eye, there was something about that man that bothered her, she couldn't tell what.  
  
Dumbledoor cleared his throat and said "I bring shocking news, you have a twin brother, Serenidad."  
  
"me? a twin brother?"  
  
"Yes Serenidad. His name is Harry Potter. You will meet him at Hagworts"  
  
(a/n: Yes I know this chapter is short but I will write more on the next chapters, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serenidad had bought everything she needed and was finally sitting onthe train to hogwortz and there she made friends with everyone instantly. Everyone thought she was very pretty and they all wanted to be like her.  
  
Suddenly, a blonde boy showed up.  
  
"You got a bug on you're hair", he drawled as he walked past Serenidad, referring to Avril the Butterdly who was resting there, humming like a cricket.  
  
Serenidad saw him immediately for what he was. A bully, pampered spoiled brat whose family was probably full of dark wizards who tortured people and practiced black magic on little puppies. They surely had lots of money and wealth and power, but they were wicked to the core.  
  
"She's my pet." Serenidad replied coldly.  
  
The boy stopped on his tracks. "A pet butterfly? Wow That's so cool! can I touch it?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'm draco malfoy, my father is luscios malfoy."  
  
"I heard about the malfoys", she replied. she heard about them from some girl called hermione that she met earlier in the train.  
  
Draco looked at her. He had never seen such a pretty girl before. He knew deep inside him that he was deeply in love and that he could never love someone else the way he already loved Serenidad.  
  
When they reached hogortz, some witch received them in the hall. "My name is Professor Galadriel. Mcgonaggal had an accident and she's in the hospital so I will do the sorting this time"  
  
The first years were taken tot he hall where they were all sorted. Dumbledoor anounced that they had an exchanged student from America and everyone clapped at Serenity who looked taller than everyone else in the room except Hagrid.  
  
Everyone lookeda t her and the professors awed at how charming she was, yet so familiar to someone they had met in the past. (a/n *GASP!* OMG she reminds them of Tom Riddle!!!)  
  
But even then, Professor Severus Snape thought he'd never feel atracted to an 11 year old girl but Serenidad had captured his heart.  
  
When serenidad tried the sorting hat, it took about 37.5 minutes before it finally announced: I cannot place her in any house. She's far too dangerous!  
  
Everyone gasped. What was Serenidad hiding? SHe looked like such a nice girl!  
  
Eventually, after consulting with Dumbeldoor, the hat placed her in huflepuf.  
  
At that very same moment, a voice boomed from the sky and hissed: "SHE BELONGS IN SLYTHERIN!" so they had no choice than to place her in Slytherin. All the gryffendors thought that no one so pretty should belong to that house but there was nothing else to do about it.  
  
Serenidad quietly took her place at the table and Malfoy sat next to her, offering her a red rose.  
  
(a/n: WHAT IS SERENITY'S SECRET?? Is she hiding something?? Find out in the next chapter!!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thansk to all those who FLAMED me for writing this little story, I have decided I will no longer add more chapters! You people are mean and horrible and have torn my little heart to pieces with your ugly bits of flames and "criticism"!!!!! You try to write something if you are better than me!! I alreayd have enough problems at home and I don;t need to take up with all your CRAP you hear me??? I only write to be distracted and not fall into the world of drugs and underage fornication but you guys have ruined it all for me!!!! I hate you people!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 coming up soon! yeah! you heard it right!  
  
Thanks to all those who said I shouldn't care about all those flames!! I love you guys!!! You are SO right, they are just jealous because I can write stuff and they cant! I will continue witht his story soon, i promise! I already have outlined 28 more chapters! stay tuned! 


End file.
